Rutine
by Maria Violet
Summary: Solo era diversión... ¿Verdad? Simplemente tomaría lo que quería como siempre y cuando se cansara volverla a su aburrida rutina... ¿Pero por que se molesta tanto en hacerla feliz? ¿Había comenzado a sentir algo mas que mera sed? ¿Por que le encantaba tanto hundir su colmillos en ella y embriagarse con su olor? [Shindaka/One-shot] ¡Feliz Halloween! ;) Advertencia:Lime ewe


**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Ooc intencional, es que lo quería hacer un poco más "retorcido" para este fic x,D ¡Es halloween coño!**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aburrida.

Así describiría su vida, tener tanto tiempo "libre" y aún más por venir lo azoraba, aunque las pequeñas distracciones que había tomado aquel turno al cursar la secundaria lo había ayudado a hacer un poco más entretenida su vida, las prácticas de fútbol eran todos los días distintas, y la adrenalina que sentía en los partidos de algún campeonato era satisfactoria, de algún modo también agradecía tener compañeros tan peculiares que hacen su vida más interesante, al menos por esos dos años que aun tenia para pasar tiempo con ellos.

Pero eso solo aplacaba mínimamente su aburrimiento.

No era suficiente. Al igual que la misma forma aburrida de conseguir su preciosa sangre tampoco era divertida luego de haber establecido su rutina de seguridad.

Suspiro mirando fijamente a la chica que daba un pequeño y pausado discurso, realmente le adormilaba la vocecilla levemente nerviosa, de no ser por que disponía de un mejor sentido auditivo que los demás no podría entenderle una palabra, lentamente se estaba impacientando viendo la sangre acumulársele en las mejillas a la hermosa chica y sentir los colmillos luchando por salir no era una muy buena ayuda.

— **Lo siento… —** Casi sintió alivio de que por fin llegara su turno de hablar **— No puedo corresponderte… Pero… —** Antes que las lágrimas de decepción se acumularan en los ojos azules de aquella joven se apresuró a hablar **— Si que podrías hacerme un pequeño favor.**

Confundida la muchacha miro fijamente sus ojos. Eh allí el error. El rojo de sus ojos castaños se intensifico, como si tomaran luz propia una larga sonrisa apareció sin que él pudiera evitarla, antes de reaccionar ante nada de eso la joven ya se hallaba perdida mirando a la nada.

— **¿Q-Que…Me…? —** Todo intento de palabra o silaba murió en su garganta, cayendo cual muñeca de trapo, aunque el cuerpo inerte no logro tocar el suelo, en un solo instante él ya la tenía reposando en sus brazos sin mucha delicadeza, pues sus largos cabellos azabaches caían como una sedosa cascada. Lástima que no le agradara demasiado el negro.

— **Ahh** **~ Mira que hacerme esperar tanto** **—** Se percibía el alivio que dejo escapar con aquel suspiro, caminando lentamente a una de las bancas en aquel rincón del en ese momento solitario patio, depositando la frágil carga y sin perder tiempo aflojando el nudo del molesto moño que todas –O casi todas- las chicas de su secundaria usaban. No le tomo más que poco más de un minuto saciar la sed que cargaba desde el día anterior, incrustando lentamente sus filosos colmillos en el pálido cuello a su disposición, sin desperdiciar ni una gota de lo que podía tomar, termino pasando la lengua rápidamente por el par de hoyuelos que dejo.

— _Que amarga…_ **—** Se quejó en sus pensamientos, suspiro acomodando el uniforme de la chica, esta no tardó mucho en emitir un quejido retomando la conciencia.

— **¿Ah…? ¿Dónde…? —** Pregunto extrañada, una vez habiendo notado la presencia del castaño este la miro con falsa preocupación, aun apoyando una rodilla en el suelo junto a la banca para estar más o menos a su altura.

— **Qué alivio que despertaste… —** Había empleado tantas veces ese tono falso que nadie podría atreverse a decir que estaba fingiendo sin ser tachado de mentiroso.

— **¿Shindou-san?**

— **Te encontré por aquí muy mareada, decías que ibas a la enfermería —** El rojo de sus ojos brillo de nuevo haciéndola perderse en tan profunda e inquietante imagen.

— **¿Eso…Decía…? —** Solo una voz monótona salió de ella.

— **Sí, y vas de camino allí —** Murmuro con voz tranquila e hipnótica, esta vez no respondió solo asintiendo, la muchacha se levantó como una autómata y camino de igual manera por unos metros hasta que recupero su usual mirada sin mirar atrás y sin recordar que había sucedido en los minutos previos.

El chico solo sonrió ampliamente al por fin quitarse ese estúpido malestar de la sed, caminando tranquilamente hacia la cede de su club, la hora de salida simplemente era la mejor para su pequeño secreto, y al parecer las chicas la preferían para citar en algún lugar privado y confesarse, el por su parte no se quejaba… obtenía su pequeño botín carmesí y se deshacía cada vez de más chicas, borrando cualquier recuerdo no solo de "la confesión" si no del supuesto amor, ninguna llamaba su atención especialmente así que les ahorraba un poco el mal trago. Aunque ya beber sangre había perdido la gracia, le era demasiado fácil obtenerla y su margen de seguridad no daba espacio a errores o fallos.

Todo era aburrido.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba esperando en el campo de futbol, a que el resto del equipo se dignara a apresurarse en los vestuarios, siempre era de los primeros en llegar, todos lo tomaban como responsabilidad, pues era el capitán, pero era simplemente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer por el camino salvo de vez en cuando morder una que otra jovencita. Sentado en los bancos dejaba su cabeza caer hacia atrás en un no muy fructuoso intento por no dormirse, pues los parpados le pasaban, no fue sino hasta que un irregular sonido o despertó de su letargo.

Bum.. Bum.. Bum.. Bum..

Reconocería donde quiera aquel semi-acelerado ritmo, porque aunque lo humanos no lo creyeran, cada palpitar tenía un ritmo distinto… Y no había uno más divertido para él que ese. Abrió disimuladamente los parpados fingiendo una cara de curiosidad, una chica bajita, delgada y tan pálida como cualquier vampiro en luna llena dejaba sus cosas en la fila de bancos de atrás, junto con buena parte de las botellas de cada jugador en un bolso especial y un montón de toallas, la manager más interesante de su equipo, al menos para opinión de Shindou, de actitud calma y reservada, dulce como solo ella.

Oh, desde cuando moría por comprobar si su cuello era tan terso como lucia, o si su sangre era tan adictiva como aquel ligero aroma que arremetió con fuerza en él un día que la chica acudió con una pequeña cortada en el dedo a la práctica, prácticamente tubo que correr a casa o no hubiera soportado y se hubiera lanzado a devorarla en plena práctica. En más de un sentido.

Y es que le resultaba tan tentadora la forma en que apretaba sus finos labios y trataba con todos los medios posibles de evitar su mirada, el ronroneo de su respiración irregular por los nervios que sabía que sentía al estar a solas con él. Simplemente le era mayor a sus capacidades el dejar pasar por alto a la inocente Akane. Incluso su nombre lo enloquecía, rojo, como aquel espeso líquido que adoraba saborear, como las mordidas que dejaría bien marcadas en esa blanca piel el día que por fin callera en sus garras.

Tuvo que auto obligarse a dejar de lado ese tipo de pensamientos, al sentir un aumento demasiado peligroso de temperatura, y el hormigueo de los colmillos al querer salir. Esa inocente chica no era buena para su cordura.

— **Muy buenas tardes, Yamana-san, siempre llegas temprano —** Adoraba escuchar el respingo que daba siempre que la hablaba de sorpresa, el dulce sonrojo que le probaba por breves momentos, sería demasiado fácil tan solo hipnotizarla y saciar su sed de una vez por todas, sin embargo él quería un reto, estaba totalmente determinado a que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso, aunque sería una lástima borrar sus recuerdos de sentimientos por él, viendo lo entretenida que el resultaba.

— **Bu-Buenas Shin-sama, en realidad usted es el que llego temprano, yo venía con las demás pero Aoi y Midori se quedaron con Otonashi-Sensei y me adelanté —** No dejaba su labor mientras respondía y nunca estableció contacto visual a pesar de que Shindou la comía con la mirada, claro que Akane lo tomaba como imaginaciones suyas.

— **Ehh** **—** Sonreía abiertamente, después de todo ella ni siquiera lo miraba **— En realidad solo quería despejarme un rato, pero es mejor contigo aquí a estar solo —** Reía internamente por todas las reacciones de ella, aunque debía ser masoquista, pues cada vez era más tentadora la sangre acumulada en sus pálidas mejillas.

La joven respiro aliviada poco después pues se vieron interrumpidos por el resto del equipo y el inicio inminente de las prácticas, ya otro día podría seguir fastidiándola.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El camino de vuelta a casa siempre se la hacía de lo mas pesado, no vivía tan lejos como para tomar un autobús pero tampoco al cruzar la calle, así que estaba obligado a caminar un par de cuadras de la ciudad y un poco más para llegar a su residencia, odiaba la ciudad, demasiado ruido y ajetreo para su cabeza, aunque en la escuela no era muy distinto, el de allí se multiplicaba varias veces, y lo detestaba.

Acelero el paso cortando por unos callejones, no era el sitio más hermoso del mundo pero los muros de concreto aplacaban un poco todo y de paso acortaba el camino, yendo casi al final de este vio una escena muy típica, una pequeña joven siendo molestada por un par de mal vivientes, la verdad no tenía mucho interés en querer hacerse el héroe, sin embargo le era imposible pasar de largo y fingir que no había visto nada.

— **Estorban —** Con esa simple frase le fue suficiente para llamar la atención delas tres personas, un par de miradas amenazantes y una aterrorizada en busca de ayuda. Suspiro pesadamente al escuchar quien sabe que palabrotas y amenazas inútiles, con falsas voces profundas queriendo parecer amenazantes, de la irritación sintió los colmillos brotar sin intención de detenerlos, frunció en ceño en una brillante mirada **— Fuera de mi camino…—** Espeto con voz tranquila, fría e imperturbable salvo que desprendía un aura que trasmitía todo lo contrario. La sed de sangre percibida incluso por los simples humanos volvió pesado el ambiente, y no tardo en instaurar el pánico en ambos hombres jóvenes, quien sin creerse lo que miraba huyeron lejos de la oscuridad del lugar.

La pobre chica temblaba de pies a cabeza siguiendo con la mirada atenta a Shindou ya un poco más calmado, avanzo hasta quedar de frente a esta, por su uniforme era una joven de preparatoria.

— **Gra…Gracias… ¡Hpms! —** La palma del joven le impedía el habla y casi el poder respirar, con el miedo de vuelta en sus sentidos la desconocida de cabellera castaña comenzó a zarandearse para poder escapar de aquella pesadilla.

— **No te voy a hacer nada —** Habla con fastidio pero aun sin alzar la voz, en experiencia eso solo asustaba más a las chicas humanas, al abrir los ojos y detallar el rostro del chico quedo prendada en el par de hipnotizantes ojos, cayendo en una especie de sueño, el chico no esperaba tener dos "presas" el mismo día, pero no era conveniente desperdiciar ese tipo de oportunidades así que sin mucha tardanza termino encajando los colmillos en el cuello de aquella muchacha, era un poco más alta que él así que no le era muy difícil, el sabor metálico le resultaba muy empalagoso, muy dulce, ese tipo de personas no eran su favoritas para nada, debía succionar de forma más lenta pues sentía ahogarse con la sangre tan liquida.

— _Debe ser diabética o algo así_ **—** Pensó con molestia al sentir la sangre resbalarse por sus labios, le era imposible retenerla toda en su boca, sin haber terminado de beber lo que se proponía se separó de un rápido tirón, evitando lo más que podía que la sangre dejara evidencias en la ropa de la muchacha, pasando la legua en el sitio donde sus colmillos dejaron aquel par de agujerillos, un sonido peculiar y conocido le llamo la atención.

. .

Un latido errático en un tono familiar lo congelo en su lugar unos instantes, mirando con sorpresa al no muy lejano final del callejón, iluminada por las farolas de luz, estaba la espantada cara de Akane, temblando de forma casi imperceptible mirándolo con incredulidad y un tinte de pánico, Shindou reparo en su apariencia en ese instante, los colmillos de forma bastante visible y la muy liquida sangre manchándole los labios, sin darse cuenta soltó a la chica que aun sostenía y esta callo sentada deslizándose por la pared en su espalda.

El sonido seco que provoco al chocar contra el piso pareció despertarla de la parálisis que tenía, apretando con fuerza la mochila que sostenía dio un par de pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, tratando de articular palabra en un inútil esfuerzo, parece ser que sus impulsos le ganaron a su mente, pues lo siguiente que vio el chico fue como salía huyendo del lugar cubriendo su boca y quizás camuflando el grito que quería dejar escapar.

Shindou solo se quedó allí de pies viendo de forma fija el lugar por el que la muchacha había huido, con aquel engorroso sabor aun en sus labios, con prisa limpio los restos de esta que aun escurrían antes de que manchara su camisa y con delicadeza acomodo nuevamente el cuello del uniforme de la joven inconsciente, no tardaría mucho en despertar sin recordar mucho de los últimos minutos así que debía de salir de allí.

A paso calmo siguió con su camino a casa, sin embargo una amplia sonrisa no tardo en dibujarse en su rostro, sin poder contenerla mucho más comenzó a reír de manera imperceptible mientras caminaba, pues no quería llamar demasiado la atención.

— _Esto será muy interesante…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No logro ver el comportamiento de la joven al día siguiente, pues era fin de semana, se preguntaba qué pasaría por la cabeza de ella ¿Se habría puesto a llorar del susto al llegar a casa? ¿Pensaría que estaba enloqueciendo y teniendo visiones? La mayoría de los humanos así reaccionan, ¿O seria del tipo retorcido que hasta llega a tener curiosidad? Oh, como mataría por que fuera la última opción, aunque siendo honesto lo mas probable sería la primera aun así no dejaba de babear imaginándose la expresión que pondría al verlo de nuevo, ¿Aterrada? ¿Confundida? ¿Contrariada? Solo sabía que quería estar en primera fila para verla y disfrutarla.

Con esos pensamientos y sin poder contenerse mucho más hizo una pequeña excursión nocturna, bien entrada la noche a casa de su querida compañera de club, a veces adoraba el haber aprendido a transformar su cuerpo antes de tiempo, más cuando un par de alas te facilitaba mucho la vida. Para su sorpresa no encontró a una bella durmiente esperando por él, de vuelta con su apariencia humana sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta escuchaba e repiqueteo de las teclas de un computador inundar el cuarto, la temperatura era baja pero la jovencita no parecía pasar frió con su cómoda pijama y sentada en su escritorio frente a la pantalla, con una cara de concentración absoluta.

Se quedó un buen rato allí sentado, llegando incluso a apoyar su brazo sobre una rodilla y su cabeza sobre este mismo, algo aburrido por no ser notado con facilidad, imaginaba que estaría más nerviosa por las noches, ayudado por el ulular de las cortinas vaporosas consiguió algo de la tan anhelada atención, sin embargo la chica al escuchar un ligero ruido y girar a ver su ventana no encontró más de estas siendo ondeadas por el viento y las vagas luces de las calles, sin prestarle mucha más atención volvió a su pantalla. Dándose cuenta por fin de un par de ojos rojizos, esta vez apoyado sobre un extremo de su escritorio Shindou la miraba con interés, por el rabillo del ojo logro distinguir el color y no pudo más que contener el grito de susto y dar un gran salto en su misma silla, ocasionando su movimiento gracias a las ruedas y el impulso, el que fue detenido por algo que no supo identificar.

En un parpadeo el rostro del chico ya no estaba en donde lo había visto, en su lugar sintió todo el cuerpo temblar y el corazón bombear mucho más rápido de lo saludable al sentir el aliento cálido en su oreja y cuello junto con la voz de grave de terciopelo del pianista.

— **Buenas noches Akane-san** **—** Canturreo bajito entre divertido e infantil, como si fuera un niño queriendo sonar inocente antes de que siquiera se lo acuse por su travesura, la chica mordió se con fuerza el labio inferior, quedo paralizada por el nerviosismo y la impresión, quizás también por el hecho de tener tan cerca a la persona que fotografiaba casi diario por no decir que acosaba.

. ...

Allí estaba de nuevo ese divertido y muy acelerado latido, se relamió los labios en silencio, no aguantando mucho más por poder probar el tibio líquido que esos latidos se encargaban de bombear, la chica luego de despertar de su estupor salió disparada de su asiento, buscando encararlo nuevamente, este vez no se resistió, y simplemente empujo a un lado la silla irguiéndose, la mirada penetrante y la sutil sonrisa de superioridad logro que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera. ¿Se podía hacer eso con solo una mirada?

— **¿Q-Que haces a-a…? —** Ni siquiera termino concentrándose en retroceder, pues Shindou no dejaba de tratar de acercarse a ella, inevitablemente sus pantorrillas chocaron con lo que vendría siendo el filo de su cama, sentándose de sopetón allí, sintiéndose aún más pequeña por la diferencia tan marcada de altura, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el vampiro, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, luchaba por dejarlas allí quietas, y no ponerlas en el juego o terminaría demasiado pronto hundido por esa simple chica.

— **Tu enserio te empeñas en querer hacerme perder la cabeza —** Apenas murmuro, pues lentamente pego la frente a la contraria, disminuyendo aún más el espacio entre ambos e intimidándola más de ser posible, pues estaba prácticamente mirando hacia arriba, y todo lo que cabía en su visión era él, solo él, su cerebro no estaba en condiciones si quiera de interpretar bien lo que fuera que dijera el chico, para ella solo existían esos ojos marrones y cada vez más rojizos con los que tanto había delirado, y por los que ahora temblaba en una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo, timidez y miedo, pero aun así, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba queriendo incluso dejar el miedo de lado y disminuir la distancia también.

Aunque no fue necesario, al notar al sutil y apetecible temblor en los labios de la joven Shindou no pudo evitar depositar un casto y lento beso en la comisura de sus labios, aun sin disfrutar directamente de la zona pero dejando bien claras sus intenciones. Un brinco fue lo que recibió en respuesta y la inmediata tensión en todo el cuerpo de la pobre Akane, con la cara encendida por completo, no se separó en un buen rato si no para dejar un lento y tortuoso camino de besos por su mejilla, la chica paralizada no atinaba a empujarlo o atraerlo, solo se dejaba hacer abrumada por todo.

Él poso las manos en sus hombros, masajeándolos sutilmente incitándolos a relajarse, había ido con intensiones puras de morder a la chica y acabar con esa sed de ella que tanto lo atormento, sin embargo el tenerla cerca y estar embriagado con su olor a lavanda que irradiaba de todo su cuarto así como las adorables reacciones de ella, no le dejo más opción que orillarse por probarla en otro sentido, ya había besado a varias chicas antes, la primera vez por mera curiosidad y de vez en cuando como estrategia para poder conseguir morder a alguna con facilidad, aunque casi nunca recurría a ello, sin embargo tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando en esa ocasión, incluso aunque solo le estuviera besando la mejilla, esparciendo inocente caricias por a enrojecida piel, sin poder esperar más, se separó no más de lo necesario para mirarle a los ojos.

Parecía perdida entre el limbo de sus pensamientos y el sub realismo del momento ¿Enserio su amor platónico la estaba besando? Aunque incluso esos pensamientos entraron en apagón cuando se le quedo viendo tan intensamente para unir sus labios por fin en una caricia tibia y lenta, casi tímida, eso por lo menos antes de que sin previo aviso comenzará a mordisquear y finalmente allanar su boca sin acelerar el ritmo ni un poco, manteniéndolo con una sensual lentitud que la estaba matando, apenas si podía respirar con ligeros jadeos, poco a poco perdiendo todo el oxígeno que tenía, aunque aguanto hasta que el también pareció tener la molesta necesidad de respirar, separándose mínimamente aun cerca como para escuchar los jadeos del otro, mareada por el beso, ni siquiera pudo notar si el chico estaba tan sonrojado como ella o tan atontado, solo sintió como este reanudaba con los beso lentos su deliciosos camino esta vez en la mejilla contraria.

Shindou no se enteró en qué punto su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo y se había sentado al filo de la cama junto con ella, mientras que una parte pequeña y racional de ella le gritaba que acabara con todo y volviera a casa como siempre, la otra gran mayoría de su mente solo pensaba en lo suaves que era los labios de la manager, la tibia y cómoda sensación que sentía al tenerla tan cerca y compartir calor, su cremosa piel y las deliciosas reacciones que quería guardar una a una en su mente, los espasmos que parecía tener, lo sutiles gemidos que ahogaba y no dejaba salir, absolutamente todo en esa enana lo volvía loco, su cuerpo ya no le obedecía y solo guiado por puro instinto siguió de largo esa vez, bajando a su cuello y cambiando las simples caricias a húmedos besos y de vez en cuando cortas lamidas.

Sentía los colmillos hormiguear tanto como jamás en su vida, y todo el cuerpo caliente buscando más calor aun que lo acompañase, cosa que solo encontraba con la muchacha rendida en sus brazos, sin poder aguantarse mucho más desesperado hundió estos en la cremosa piel de su cuello, casi gimiendo de la satisfacción al sentir entrar en su boca el caliente líquido y como encajaba los colmillos en aquel lugar tan agradable, el sabor le era simplemente perfecto y adictivo, apretó el agarre de su abrazo casi con desesperación, mataría a quienquiera que fuese osado de querer alejarlo de su sitio, sentía el corazón latirle apresuradamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ella por su parte no reprimió en absoluto el quejido de dolor al sentir como aquel par de filos perforaban su piel, y el cómo sentía la sangre ser drenada de ella, era igual a aquella desagradable sensación de cuando le sacaban la sangre por motivos médicos, aunque los cálidos labios y la humedad de la boca del joven distraía un poco-mucho su mente de la incómoda sensación, ¿Enserio se estaba dejando hacer aquello tan fácilmente? Con toda la fuerza cordura que aun poseía en ese instante trato con verdadero esmero de empujar y alejar al chico, pero sentía su agarre más fuerte con cada intento, lo sintió succionar más fuertemente, drenando quien sabe cuánto de la sangre que ella no quería darle, pasado unos segundos su visión se distorsiono notablemente, sintiéndose totalmente pesada. ¿Moriría allí? ¿Drenaría hasta la última gota de su sangre? La falta de oxígeno en su cerebro la obligo a desmayarse, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

El al sentir como se desplomaba en sus brazos se separó de golpe de su cuello, al fin libre de la especie de ebriedad en la que entro, miro con pánico como la piel de la chica se tornaba tan blanca como el papel, aunque suspiro de alivio luego de un par de minutos, al comprobar que no le provoco si no un pequeño capítulo de anemia, no pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente, siempre era consiente de cuando parar, jamás había llegado a los extremos de desmayar a alguien, pero aquella vez había perdido el control totalmente, acomodo a la joven en su cama tapándola con las mantas, comprobó aun por paranoia su reparación, el pequeño y cálido cosquilleo del aliento en su oreja basto no solo para calmarlo si no también parar erizarle la piel.

¿Por qué ella tenía tanto efecto sobre él?

Simplemente no podía evitar querer averiguarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ohh, y como disfrutaba con cada visita y cada ocasión que trataba de hallar aquello que el atraía tanto de esa simple chica.

Luego de un par de semanas simplemente se rindió ante la respuesta: "Toda ella" Pues así de simple él solo verla, tenerla cerca y que su embriagante olor a lavanda lo golpeara era más que suficiente para acercarse y querer secuestrar esos pequeños labios que hasta ahora solo lo habían besado a él. Como en ese mismo instante donde había tirado de su brazo alejándola de toda mirada curiosa o entrometida, ni importar estarse perdiendo una hora de clase, y sin bochorno alguno se había enfrascado en explorar su boca un poco más, como si ya no lo hubiera hecho bastante desde que lo había descubierto mordiendo aquella desconocida.

Bendito fuera ese momento. Repetía mientras saboreaba la gloria besándola sin contemplaciones y obligándola a estarse quieta sentada sobre su regazo, se removía incomoda pues, para ella, era una situación tan vergonzosa y poco decente que le era imposible no querer huir y enterrarse en una zanja por la vergüenza, eso era problemático par él, ella era demasiado inocente, pura y correcta, se sentía un maldito enfermo al gozar corrompiendo poco a poco aquella inocente alma. Quería convencerse de que eso que lo atraía era meramente físico, algo pasajero y que cuando se cansara de todo aquel roce, aquella electricidad que le provocada el besarla simplemente la haría olvidar todo como las demás, incluyendo quizás todas esas platicas en pos de hacerla un poco más confiada con él, aunque él no se olvidaría de ello, aunque suponía que después de un tiempo se borraría de su mente como siempre, excepto quizás la incómoda pregunta que ella le había impuesto, el por qué luego de dejarla inconsciente había seguido frecuentándola.

Cosa difícil de responder pues ni el mismo conocía una respuesta.

No quería darle muchas más vueltas al asunto, todo acabaría cuando debiera de acabar, con eso en mente solo seguía concentrado en el acalorado roce entre sus lenguas hasta que una reacción extraña en ella llamo su atención.

Un hipido… Otro más… Se separó sutilmente de ella al sentir un ligero olor salado y algo húmedo tocar la punta de su nariz.

— **¿Rosita…? —** Llamo suavemente, le gustaba molestarla con ese apodo debido a su nombre, aunque luego de un tiempo se convirtió en un apodo cariñoso, esa vez no fue la excepción, al notarla temblar ante su agarre, aunque no de la forma en que le gustaría.

— **¿P-Por qué sigues con esto? —** Pregunto quedadamente entre sollozos, las lágrimas en su rostro lo descolocaron por completo, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué no se estaban besando como siempre hace tan solo un par de segundos y todo estaba bien?

— **¿De qué hablas? —** Quiso retirar con sus manos los húmedos caminos que estas hacían por las sonrojadas mejillas, pero ella de un empujón se apartó bajando de su regazo, sentándose esta vez algo apartada de él aun ocultos tras uno de los muros de la construcción la escuela, en algún lugar poco transitado del patio y más aún en horas de clase **— Akane…**

— **Deja de jugar conmigo… —** Sentencio en un susurro lastimero, pero sabía que le había entendido perfectamente, quedo mudo ante la declaración **— ¿No se supone que debas dejarme en paz luego de beber de mí? Ya tuviste lo que querías más de una vez, ¿Por qué seguir con esto? —** Trato de sonar firme, aunque su acostumbrad tono dulce y lo quebrada que estaba su voz lo dificultaba todo.

— **¿Qué te hace creer que juego? —** Estaba serio, camuflando el nerviosismo que se había instalado en su interior, ¿Por qué lo estaba? Después de todo era una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de ella sin muchos problemas considerando que ella estaba enamorada, aunque luego de recordar que podía hacer eso cuando quisiera solo con que lo viera directo a los ojos lo hizo flaquear… ¿Realmente quería dejar de acercarse a ella?

— **¿Por qué otra razón tú, un vampiro que solo quiere mi sangre se pone a juguetear conmigo con tonterías como besos y caricias? —** Esta vez su tono se había vuelto monótono, frio, trago grueso ante la confrontación, realmente no quería pasar por ello.

— **Demasiadas preguntas, me aburren —** Quiso evita el tema.

— **Si te aburro déjame en paz —** La chica se encargaba de limpiar sus lágrimas, ¿Por qué se había dejado involucrar en todo eso en un principio? Lo sabía, la debilidad por querer saber que se sentía vivir aquello con su enamorado, aunque solo fuera por conveniencia de él y curiosidad de ella, pero sabía que no debía ilusionarse, él jamás demostró ni demostraría estar interesado en ella más allá de conseguir lo que deseaba, sangre y el calor de un momento de húmedos besos y caricias a veces muy subidas de tono. Se había cansado, no era un simple juguete, tenía sentimientos por él y si seguía avanzando en toda aquella farsa terminaría más lastimada aun **— No soy tu juguete, tengo sentimientos...**

— **No es mi culpa que te enamores de mi —** Corto su frase frunciendo el ceño, mirándola fijamente, quizás varias semanas atrás dicha mirada hubiera bastado para intimidarla, pero ahora no, aunque estuviera avergonzada por verse descubierta.

— **T-Tu no me gu-gustas —** Trato de negarlo inútilmente y lo sabía, pero aun que fuera obvia la mentira la punzada de incomodidad y molestia fue fuerte y clara en el pecho de Shindou. Decidiéndose por su respuesta, dibujo una alargada sonrisa, fingiendo estar divertido por su declaración.

— **¿Enserio? ¿Acaso no es por mi causa que tu corazón siempre salte a latir como loco? ¿O que se pongan tan rojas y adorables tus mejillas cada que me ves? Recuerda que puedo escuchar y ver todo esto perfectamente —** Se acercó a gatas a ella acortando lo más que podía las distancia al punto de sentí como se mezclaban sus alientos, su cuerpo traicionera reacciono aunque ella se auto obligara a no hacerlo, se sintió temblar de pies a cabeza e inconscientemente deseando el roce de los labios ajenos tan familiares en los propios.

— **Admítelo, no te resistes a mí, mucho menos ahora —** Acaricio su mejilla con una expresión triunfante.

— **Puedo olvidarte, puedo enamorarme de otra persona, alguien que si se sienta especial junto a mí, y no solo me quiera por conveniencia o… por estas cosas —** Shindou no supo que le irrito más, si el que ella catalogara sus encuentros como simples roces a placer y conveniencia, cosa que él desde lo más profundo sabía que no eran aunque lo negara, o que hubiera insinuado que alguien más pudiera si quiera a atreverse tocarle un solo cabello, acercarse tanto como el, besar sus labios o tener si quiera la mitad del contacto que él había gozado.

El solo pensar en alguien más en su lugar le hacía hervir la sangre.

Una exclamación de sorpresa murió en su garganta al sentir con el muchacho la obligaba de un fuerte tirón a retomar su cercanía y evitaba que quisiera escapar tomándola posesivamente por su cintura y sosteniendo una de sus muñecas, llegando al punto de lastimarla ligueramente, sin embargo lo que la dejo sin habla fueron sus intensos ojos rojizos, en una mirada irritada, molesta, jamás la había mirado así y se sintió paralizada casi al instante.

— **Ni se te ocurra pensar que dejare que alguien trate de acercarse a ti o quiera tener si quiera una mísera muestra de tu afecto —** Sentencio con voz ronca, obligándola a tomar de nuevo lugar en su regazo ganando un poco más de altura y verse fijamente a los ojos **— Tu, solo eres mía, tus labios solo me conocen a mí, tu piel solo reacciona conmigo —** Para demostrar su punto estampo como siempre sus labios contra los de ella, pero había algo diferente aquella vez, quizás más ansias, más intensidad, ¿O era el hecho de estar demostrando verdadero afecto por primera vez? Fuera lo que fuera ambos se sentían mareados, era la primera vez que sentían algo tan fuerte siendo que se había besado tantas veces. Se separaron jadeantes disfrutando inclusive de la sensación del aliento agitado del otro chocar contra sus bocas.

— **Si ese es el caso, entonces tu serás mío también… —** Murmuro venciendo de alguna forma milagrosa la vergüenza **— Solo yo te besare, solo conmigo tendrás este tipo de contacto, solo yo podre gustarte —** Sus labios se rozaban con cada palabra debido a la cercanía, sentía mas mejillas encendidas y la cabeza darle vueltas ¿Enserio se había confesado en esa extraña situación?

— **¿Qué te hace creer que me gustas? —** Arqueo una ceja, recostado del muro y sostenido contra si el agradable peso de la chica, sabía que la pregunta era estúpida luego de soltarle prácticamente una escenita de celos, quizás por orgullo aun no quería admitir que había caído rendido ante ella.

— **Considerando que acabas de demostrarme que eres un celopata y que eso solo ocurre si una persona te importa mucho, lo deduje… Aunque si no es así yo bien lo entiendo y me retirare ahora mismo para dejarte en paz —** Se encogió de hombros y antes de si quiera poder fingir levantarse de su asiento, él la había afirmado bien entre sus brazos.

— **Muy bien, ya no tiene ni caso que me esfuerce por decir lo contrario —** Sonrió de medio lado aun fijándose en sus ojos, ¿Desde cuándo le parecía tan hermoso e interesante el lavanda? Siempre le disgustaron los colores claros o pastel, él era por obvias razones amante de lo oscuro, sin embargo comenzaba a cambiar de opinión. Sorprendiéndose a si mismo término acurrucado en su cuello, fundidos ambos en un abrazo mientras el castaño disfrutaba de las caricias en su cabello y el embriagante olor que ella desprendía, ni siquiera se sentía tentado a morderla estando sus labios prácticamente pagados a su cuello.

Simplemente disfrutaba de tenerla entre sus brazos allí para él, solo para él.

— **Al menos ahora sé que tengo una oportunidad —** Le escucho murmurar con su suave voz, ¿Estaba durmiendo y ese era un sueño? Así se sentía al sentir su aliento cálido y su el sonido de su voz como un arrullo, se esforzó por preguntar aunque lo único que consiguió fue emitir un vago sonido de duda, sin la más mínima intención de mover un musculo **— De que te puedo enamorar —** Ambos sintieron la cara calentársele, mas no podían ver el sonrojo del contrario.

— **Oh, empezaste a hacerlo sin que nos diéramos cuenta rosita… —** Murmuro en repuesta para sorpresa de ambos **— Sin yo saber cómo te metiste en mi rutina y no quieres salir, tampoco halle como sacarte así que no me queda de otra más que tenerte a mi lado —** La separo un poco para ver su reacción, y era justo lo que esperaba, la mejillas coloradas y el nerviosismo en sus ojos al no saber dónde mirar o si encararlo a él. Deposito un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, sin obligarla a responder.

Tendrían buena parte de los siguientes siglos como para sacarle todo lo que el quisiera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ya sé, ya se, ya se, el final es una kk pero si lo seguía sería un two shot o tree shot o una de estas mamadas locas que me invento y todos sabemos cómo termina eso… –en realidad solo lo saben los de miraculous pero shhhhht-(?**

 **Joder por fin! :,D llevo literal, 4 años sin subir un fic especial por una festividad (solo considero escribir de san valentin, Halloween y navidad) pero jamás lo logro x,DDD**

 **Y bueno… lo odio y lo amo a la vez! D: me quedo muy diavolik lovers! Odio ese anime –Si, los chicos están violables pero hasta ahí- y siento que me quedo de ese estilo TuT pero es mi OTP, un poco de fanservice nunca hace mal (?**

 **Y es una especie de practica Lime, coño que tengo casi 5 años y incontables lemons en mi liosta de lectura pero aun no me animo a hacer uno :,v quiero que sea hermoso y perfecto, esta en proceso desde hace como 3 meses x,DD –Y miren que esta cosa me llevo todo octubre._.-**

 **Reviews? Me quedo muy raro pero admitan que fangirlearon en los besos y las partes sensuporno XDDDD**

Ok, no vuelvo a escribir Lime en mi vida :,U Ciao!

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


End file.
